Elevator Game
The Elevator Game is a ritual that will bring you to another world. This game originated in Japan and South Korea. You Will Need * At least one person (but can be played with more). * A public building with at least 10 floors. * An elevator. Starting The Game To start the game, the player(s) need to enter the elevator. # Press the 4th floor, Do not proceed if someone enters the elevator or one of the players leave the elevator. If someone does that, start from the beginning. # Press the 2nd floor, Do not proceed if someone enters the elevator or one of the players leave the elevator. If someone does that, start from the beginning. # Press the 6th floor, Do not proceed if someone enters the elevator or one of the players leave the elevator. If someone does that, start from the beginning. # Back to the 2nd floor, Do not proceed if someone enters the elevator or one of the players leave the elevator. If someone does that, start from the beginning. # Press the 10th floor, Do not proceed if someone enters the elevator or one of the players leave the elevator. If someone does that, start from the beginning. # Press the 5th floor, Do not proceed if someone enters the elevator or one of the players leave the elevator. If someone does that, start from the beginning. # If a woman enters the elevator at the fifth floor, '''DO NOT LOOK AT HER, DO NOT SPEAK AND DON'T TALK TO HER. That woman is not a human, if you do, she will decided to keep you for her own.' # '''Press the 1st floor', Do not proceed if someone enters the elevator or one of the players leave the elevator. If someone does that, start from the beginning. The Elevator will either ascend or descend, if the elevator reaches the 1st floor, LEAVE AND DO NOT LOOK BACK. # If the elevator reaches the 10 floor, leave and do not respond to the woman if she asks "Where are you going?" or "What's wrong?". Her voice will be high when she asks that. ' ''Do not proceed if someone enters the elevator or one of the players leave the elevator. If someone does that, start from the beginning. You are in the other world # If you're alone, you are in the other world. # Electronics will not work in the other world. # The other world is identical to our world, but the two differences you will see are: All the lights will be off, and the only thing you will be able to see from the windows is a red cross in the distance. Returning to Our World To back to our world you must go to the same elevator and press the same buttons (Only if you leave the 10th floor). '''4-2-6-2-10-5 When you reach the fifth floor, press the button for the first floor. The elevator will again begin to ascend to the tenth floor. Press any other floor’s button to cancel the ascension. You MUST press the button you use to cancel the ascension BEFORE you reach the tenth floor. After you reach the first floor, check your surroundings carefully. If anything seems off—even the smallest detail—do NOT exit the elevator. If you detect something wrong, repeat step 2 until your surroundings look as they should. Once you are confident you have returned to your own world, you may safely exit the elevator. Other tips #1 The Woman in the 5th floor DO NOT LOOK AT HER DO NOT SPEAK TO HER She is not a woman, if you do, she may decide to keep you for her own. Other Tips #2 Someone enters, Someone leaves Begin again at the 4th floor if someone enters the elevator or someone leaves the elevator. Other Tips #3 I'm Already There? Only people that leave at the 10th floor go at the other world. * Getting back to your own world may be more difficult than it seems: You may become disoriented and forget which elevator in which you arrived; the elevator may seem to get further and further away from you as you walk towards it; and so on. Be vigilant, and keep your wits about you. * If at any point during the ritual you faint, pass out, or otherwise lose consciousness, you will likely wake up in your own home. However, be sure to carefully examine your surroundings upon waking—the “home” to which you have been returned may not be the one you left when you first set out to attempt this ritual. Other Tips #4 1. You must not, in any case, attempt this too many times. This makes you susceptible to accidental ‘slipping’ through the worlds. 2. If you do not get out of the elevator on the 10th floor, or if the woman does not get in, you should head straight back down to the 1st floor. 3. Sometimes, when you’re coming back, the elevator goes back up instead of down. You have to cancel the ascension by pressing any. button. between your current floor and the 10th and get off. The other world is pulling you. 4. If you faint in the other world and find yourself back in your world- be careful. You can be pulled there and back at any given moment. This also happens to people with susceptible souls- or 기 in Korean. Category:SCARY GAMES Category:Paranormal Legends Category:Article